Fairy Cakes
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: After saving a fairy from a spider web, Mabel befriends a male fairy
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Cakes**

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet day at the Mystery Shack. The sun was shining outside so there was nobody visiting the shack today.

Dipper was spending the day with Wendy, leaving Mabel and Stan to run the shack together.

"Ugh my brother gets a girlfriend and leaves his sister on her own" Mabel grumbled to herself as she swept the floors of the Mystery Shack.

"It's a nice sunny day too and here I am sweeping the floor" Mabel complained to herself.

Mabel then had enough of sweeping and went outside and went for a walk in Gravity Falls Forest

Mabel was walking through the forest when she heard a cry for help.

She looked around and saw in a bush, a male fairy caught in a spider web.

The spider was a big black and red striped spider.

Without hesitation, Mabel then pulled the fairy from the spider web before the spider had the chance to wrap its silk around it.

The fairy then hovered in front of Mabel's face

The fairy had long black hair, and blue eyes and was shirtless with black jeans on and black boots

"Thank you beautiful maiden for saving me" the fairy thanked.

"Oh it was nothing" Mabel complimented

"I-I'm Mabel" Mabel greeted the fairy while stammering.

"I'm Fafner" the fairy introduced.

"As a reward would you like to join me and my family for dinner?"

Mabel's stomach gurgled. She hadn't eaten since breakfast time which was a slice of toast and now it was midday.

"Sure why not" Mabel replied, patting her empty belly.

Fafner then touched Mabel's nose and with a puff of smoke, Mabel became a fairy.

"Follow me to the fairy kingdom" Fafner instructed to Mabel. And before they knew it, both were flying through the forest as fairy's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Cakes**

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile elsewhere Dipper was spending time with Wendy on the bright and sunny day.

They were in the twins' bedroom at the Mystery Shack, sitting on Dippers bed.

"Since it's a nice hot day, how about we go out somewhere?" Dipper asked Wendy.

"How about Gravity Falls Pool?" Wendy replied.

"Sound good!" Dipper agreed.

"Tell you what, give me twenty minutes and meet me at the pool" Wendy explained to Dipper.

"I've just got to get my stuff and some food since I haven't eaten since I left the house" Wendy explained, patting her enormous belly.

Dipper just nodded with a smile.

Wendy then got up, her fat stomach spilled over her jeans and under her shirt and the top part of her bottom was exposed from the top of her jeans.

Soon Mabel and Fafner had arrived at the Fairy Kingdom in the far part of Gravity Falls Forest.

"Welcome to the Fairy Kingdom" Fafner greeted to Mabel while they were flying above the fairy kingdom.

"It's so beautiful" Mabel gasped.

Soon they had arrived at Fafner's home. It was a small house in the Fairy Kingdom.

Fafner opened the door and let Mabel in.

"Please, make yourself at home while I'll cook dinner" Fafner told Mabel in a polite tone.

So Mabel went into the living room, sat on the couch and switched on the TV with the remote that was next to her.

There wasn't much on TV.

Soon there was a unique smell that filled the room, it came from the kitchen. It smelled like food.

"Oh I'm so hungry" Mabel groaned to herself with saliva running from her mouth.

Mabel's stomach rumbled loudly.

*RUUUMBLE!*

Just then Fafner came into the living room from the kitchen.

"You hear that?" Fafner asked.

Mabel's stomach rumbled again and this time it was louder.

*RUUUMBLE!*

Mabel then blushed and put her hands on her stomach.

"Sorry, I'm really hungry and that was my stomach" Mabel nervously chuckled.

"It smells yummy whatever you're cooking!" Mabel then cheerfully exclaimed while drooling.

Soon dinner was ready. It was roast pigeon with vegetables.

"Oh this is yummy!" Mabel complimented. Fafner then thanked Mabel for her comment.

After dinner, Fafner then took Mabel back to the Gravity Falls Forest.

When they arrived where they met, Fafner then grabbed both of Mabel's hands and told her while they both hovered

"I would love to hang with you again"

Mabel's heart skipped a beat.

"I would love that" she whispered

Fafner tapped Mabel on the nose again and with a puff of smoke, Mabel was human again.


End file.
